Honest Mistakes
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: The gang now has kids, who have to go into the past to fix the mistakes of their parents. Secrets are revealed, love blossoms and drama is created as the kids mettle in the past in hopes of saving the future
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' note- **_well I have decided to be a little different with this fic, and instead of writing it around a certain YYH couple I am going to write around their kids… well you'll see. Please Review _

**-Chapter 1-**

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

**SLAM**

Yusuke yawned as he rose from his bed slowly.

"Are you up yet?" Keiko yelled from the kitchen as she prepared breakfast.

"Yah…" Yusuke grumble to himself about something or another about waking at the crack of dawn as he stumbled down the hall and knocked roughly on three doors.

"Get up, time for school" after hearing reassuring groans from within the depths of the rooms of his children he stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door to get ready for work.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yoshi grumbled as he heard the pounding of his father's hand upon his door, throwing the covers over his head he tried to muffle the annoying sound, but soon found his father's voice screaming through the hall.

Mumbling something like 'be right down' Yoshi rolled off his bed and ran a hand through his messy black hair as he tried to get ready for school.

As his caramel eyes scanned for his tattered book bag, he grabbed it and opened his bedroom door to the outside world, only to find his two younger sisters rushing down the hall to stuff down breakfast before school.

Yawning as he entered the kitchen, he found his mother hovering over the stove and his father and sisters at the table eating breakfast. Taking his seat he grabbed a piece of semi toast and began to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Keiko sighed as she poured him a glass of orange juice.

"Yoshi please eat slower, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache and Dai don't chew your nails sweetie," Yusuke watched as his wife scolded his eldest daughter as she curled her fingers and stuffed her hands into her lap.

"Oh come on Keiko leave the girl alone she's fine" Yusuke whined as he took another bite of his toast.

"But if she doesn't stop now it's going to turn into a dirty habit and Mai! Please drink some orange juice before you run off to school honey," Keiko scolded her youngest child as she rose from the table and gathered her books.

"Mai!" Keiko screamed after her daughter as she rushed out the door in hopes of catching the bus.

"Don't worry Keiko I think she'll survive one day without drinking her freaking orange juice."

**"SLAP" **

"OW! What was that for?" Yusuke screamed as he held his now bruised cheek.

"Where do you think she learned it from, honestly sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you," as these words left her mouth she glanced over at a picture of her three kids smiling with picture perfect smiles.

By the time she snapped back to Earth she found the room abandoned, sighing to herself she began to clear the table.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mai watched as her mother scolded her older sister about chewing her nails again, rolling her eyes she rose from her seat and grabbed her books before her mother and father got into another fight.

As she rushed out the door she heard the distant smack of her mother's world famous slap she sighed to herself as she boarded the bus taking her usual seat beside her best friend Kisho. Turning towards the chocolate haired girl beside him, Kisho signed when he noticed the forlorn look upon her features.

"Parents fighting again?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yah… but whatever," Mai mumbled as she stared out the window, her chocolate colored eyes glancing toward the rising sun.

_'Who the hell came up with the idea of waking up at the crack of dawn?'_

Sighing to himself, Kisho thought back to his morning. His parents hadn't been fighting actually his father was crazy about his mother, but his older sister and him did get into their usual before school fight as usual.

Glancing over at the friend beside him with his crimson gaze, he raked a hand through his aqua locks.

And then the bus met its destination, the same middle school Mai and his own father terrorized – AKA Hell-

**0-0-0-0-0**

Dai looked over at her brother as she watched her mother abuse her father as usual, signaling to her brother she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door with her brother by her side.

"Geeze do you think those two could give it a rest?" Yoshi stated as he turned to his sister only to see her nod curtly.

"I agree" she mumbled as she pushed her light brown locks away from her face. She was the identical replica of her mother.

Yoshi sighed inwardly as he turned to see his friends walking towards them.

"Geeze Urameshi you think you could be in time for once?" Hana yelled as she watched the two Urameshi siblings approach her.

"Shut up Kuwabara, you're one to talk," Yoshi yelled as he approached the older Kuwabara sibling, flashing her father's trademark smile, Hana pushed her backpack further upon her shoulder as she brushed a teal lock of hair behind her ear and gazed at Dai with questionable aqua eyes.

"Are you ok Dai you look kinda out of it?" Dai nodded at Hana's question and turned to her other comrades.

"Come on we're going to be late again!" a shorter girl mumbled as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Why Tori? So you can go and beat up another freshmen fat chance sis," An older raven haired boy stated with a smirk.

"Shut up Jace, you're one to talk Hn" the younger girl stated as she glared at her older brother.

"Will you two give it a rest, honestly" a silver haired boy groaned as he approached the two.

"Alright everyon's here let's go already Ella Hisa said they would meet us there, they had cheerleading practice or something," the boy known as Hiroshi stated as he watched the two Jaganshi siblings begin to bicker again.

Rolling his eyes eh grabbed a hold of Tori's jacket and forced her towards the school away from her older brother.

"Let go of me Minamino I swear I'll kick your ass for this you pansy," and with that the rest of the crew followed, towards high school, towards chaos, towards their destiny.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jace felt himself nodding off as he watched the back of Ella and Hisa's heads as they gossiped about god knows what. Giggling lightly Hisa tossed her blue locks into a pony tail which much resembled her own mother's as Ella turned behind her only to whisper something to Hana.

Rolling her eyes in a bit of annoyance from Ella's childish remark about her future date with the school's best know 'horn dog' Hana went back to fantasizing about getting home away from the zoo she was entrapped in.

"Oh come on Ella, you know your father would never let you do that" Hisa stated as she waved a finger at her friend.

"Please Hisa I have daddy eating out of the palm of my hand, beside he's too worried about what to do when Anna comes home next week anyways… he doesn't know what to do with her… you know ever since she stopped talking- I swear she is such a drama queen," Ella grumbled as she gazed at Hisa with Emerald orbs.

As the bell rang signaling the end of another fruitful day at teenage day care, Jace awoke and grabbed his things in hopes of getting out of school before the rush of freshmen crowded the halls.

AKA getting out in time to stop his sister from beating up half the school's population, but as soon as he made it out into the hall he found the one person he had never wished to see in those four walls.

Approaching his father with a rather confused look, Jace found himself at a loss of words.

"Get your sister and the others and get over to Kurama's" Hiei stated before he disappeared into the crowd.

_'What is he doing here?' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ok Koenma why the hell are we all here? Because I am NOT doing another freaking mission" Yusuke warned as he sat down waiting for an explanation.

"Please Yusuke its nothing like that, I just thought that it would be nice to have a little get together before you know Ella and Hisa go off to college." Koenma stated raising his hands in defense.

"But… you sent the shrimp to go get the kids… that's like suicide man!" Kuwabara screamed as he threw his hands into the air.

"Yes well Hiei is the fastest and school just got out so I figured he be the best demon for the job," Koenma said as he looked over at Botan with a smile.

"Besides I didn't want to give away the surprise, and if I sent you… you'd blow it for sure," Kuwabara stood at this as he clenched his teeth.

"Hey shut up! I would not ruin the surprise! Besides I didn't even know about it!" Yukina grabbed his arm.

"Please Kazuma just sit down," Kuwabara looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Anything for you my sweet," suddenly Hiei appeared in the room, taking his normal seat by the window.

"Did you tell them?" Koenma asked, but only received the response of a curt Hn.

"Where's the fox?" Hiei asked rather annoyed by the stares he was receiving.

"Upstairs trying to get Takai over here, where's your wife?" Yusuke asked putting his arm around Keiko.

"Hn, who cares" he stated in his nonchalant tone, only to hear the lightly tapping of someone's foot from behind him.

"Excuse me!" a quite short raven haired woman yelled as she stared at her husband with her fiery gaze.

"Hn, shut up Onna" Hiei grumbled as he felt his wife's anger rise.

"I have a name its Rei, so use it!" Rei stated as she glared at her husband

Hiei mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid baka always getting me in trouble with the onna' as they heard the front door open to reveal a redheaded man before them.

"Hey Takai, I see your dad got a hold of you," Yusuke asked as the boy closed the door behind him.

"Yah, well I would hate to miss my sister's party" Takai said with a smile as his own emerald eyes glanced over the group before him.

"Speaking of dad where is he?" Kuwabara pointed to the upstairs.

"He's up there doing… whatever HEY! Tell him to get down here before the kids get here would ya?" Takai nodded as he started to make his way upstairs.

Kurama stared at the picture in his hand as he heard the door creak open, only to reveal his eldest son.

"Takai, how did you get here so soon?" an older and very tried looking Kurama asked as his eldest son approached him.

"I took the metro… are you alright dad?" the boy asked as he took the picture from his father's grasp.

"Oh course, just thinking is all," Takai gazed at the picture and then back at his father.

"Dad…you know about Anna"

"Please Takai I'd rather not talk about it," Kurama mumbled as he took the picture of his wife back.

"Dad, she thinks she killed mom" Takai said quietly as he watched his father stick the picture back into the drawer.

Suddenly the sound of several teenage voices erupted within the Minamino house.


	2. Arrival

-Chapter 2-

The house erupted with the teenagers voices talking about this and that as the gang stared at their children with blank stares

"man I don't remember being this chatty when I was a teenager" Kuwabara mumbled to Yuskue who nodded, Yukina giggled at her husband's confusion as she went over to Hana to ask her how her day had been.

Koenma cleared his throat signaling the group to calm down Hisa ignored her father's request until she saw Kurama come down the stairs with Takai.

"We have asked all of you to come here tonight because well…. We wanted to discuss Anna's homecoming before she arrives later today." Ella slouched in her chair pulling at her blonde locks as Mai turned to look out the window.

"We just wanted to know if any of you have any questions about …. It" Botan stated as she stared around the room for any wandering eyes.

"Is she… talking again?" Yoshi asked, Botan looked over at Kurama for the answer and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know yet, they say she has been doing well but-" Kurama stopped to ponder his next statement; he had sent his daughter to a military academy when she was 12, 4 years ago because of her refusal to speak. The psychologist said it would be good to give her some discipline and order in her life after the…. Incident happened.

"Is she coming back for good?" Ella asked, her father wouldn't give her or her siblings any definite answers when it came to her younger sister. None of them had seen her since the day she left and her name was spoken rarely.

Since her mother, Allie had been killed that terrible day… the day Anna stopped speaking.

Flashback-

"Dad… dad…. DAD!" Takai screamed, Kurama looked up annoyed by his 16 year old son's screaming.

"Come on we are gonna be late! Mom is waiting and she said dinner was going to be ready at 6:30 remember!" Takai stated, Kurama nodded. It was a cold and snowy December evening and he had decided to take his two sons and eldest daughter sledding at the park nearby.

"Come on kids lets go dinner should be ready" Kurama yelled. Ella and Hiroshi scrambled up the hill with their sleds.

"Great! I'm starving, I hope Anna didn't try to help this time" Hiroshi joked, he was in the middle of a growth spurt and always hungry.

it was a known fact that Anna wasn't the best cook on the planet.

"I'm sure it will be fine Hiro, give your sister a break – besides…. She's got a cold remember" Kurama stated making Ella giggle from her father's joke.

The family got into the car and headed home.

…..

"But daddy I'm 14 years old and it's only to the movies. PLEASE!!!!" Ella begged as her father gave her a stern look as he turned the knob to the front door of their home.

"You know the rules Ella no dating unless I've met the boy" Kurama stated as Ella pouted, Kurama opened the door and turned to step inside but was stopped in mid stride by the sight in front of him.

"Oh my GOD MOM!" Takai yelled as her ran passed his shock father. There was his wife collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood – his youngest daughter standing beside her with her hands drenched in blood.

Kurama snapped out of his state of shock and rushed to his wife's side, she was barely conscious. He turned to Anna.

"Anna. What happened?" Kurama asked, but only got blank eyes in return.

"Takai, go call Koenma take your siblings and go to Hiei's house NOW" Kurama yelled to his eldest son.

"But dad should be call 911…" Takai asked in confusion

"Just do it!" Kurama snapped, his wife was losing blood and the children were not allowed to know about the demon world, he needed Koenma… he needed to get her to Makai.

Hiroshi grabbed Anna harshly by the arm, trembling he yanked her in the direction of the Jaganshi house hold.

Kurama turned to his wife with pleading eyes. " Allie… please stay with me…. Please"

…….

Ella sobbed into Takai's shoulder as her father's best friends and their families grieved together over what had just happened.

"She's… dead…. But I don't understand" Yukina stated as she held her two children close. Everyone turned slowly to look at Anna. Frail and confused she kept staring at her hands as if they still had her mother's blood on them.

"Anna…. What happened? Anna….. ANNA!" Kurama yelled at his grief stricken daughter, she slowly turned her head towards him.

"I… I killed her… I didn't call the police…." Anna felt tears rolling down her face as she heard her whole family sob around her.

…. And that was the last thing she said….

-End Flashback-

Kurama shook his head as he thought back to that horrible day. "She… I don't know…" Kurama murmured as he thought about his beloved wife. It was a demon that had killed his wife 4 years ago… and it was still a mystery of why. None of the children knew about the demon world – the gang had made a pact once their team had ended that none of their children would know the truth about the world… that it was safe. Especially for them because if their parents.

All the kids stayed silent as they waited for their parents to give them more news about their friend's arrival. After the incident she would not speak to anyone and stopped eating and going to school, Kurama had no choice but to do what the psychologist said and get her out of the atmosphere where her mother had died.

And then a knock rang through the room.

"She's here early …" Koenma stated quietly as Kurama went and opened the door…


	3. Awkward

**-Chapter 3-**

_And then a knock rang through the room._

_"She's here early …" Koenma stated quietly as Kurama went and opened the door…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There stood a rather large man in military uniform, he cleared his throat harshly once he noticed all the inquiring eyes upon him

"Are you Mr. Minamino?" The man asked, Kurama smiled kindly and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, please do come in," The man nodded and proceeded to enter the crowded house - and that's when a young woman came into view holding a large sac.

she was average height and wore a traditional military uniform. her hair was a odd un-natural looking shade of dark reddish orange - and it was pinned securely behind her hat which she removed once she entered the house.

Anna investigated the room quickly with her bright silver eyes - searching the faces around the room

no one spoke.

The large uniformed man turned to Anna awaiting her approval. Anna looked up at the man dropping her sac by her side signifying that they were indeed in the right place. the man cleared his throat at this action.

"Well please call me if you have any questions - hopefully this visit will be a good test run," he then turned to the young woman beside him.

she said looking up at the man in question - wondering why his attention was suddenly set on her.

"You better behave yourself Minamino and show up to the base for training - here" the man handed her a pair of keys, Anna looked back up at him bored.

"Don't wreck it- and be on time," Anna looked at the man with an annoyed look.

"Of course sir," Kurama felt his heart lift once he heard his daughter's voice... maybe this had been good for her.

and with that the man was gone to the taxi with another man... leaving a small car parked on the street.

Anna turned to the room full of people and raised her eyebrows in question.... waiting... for someone to speak.

"It's good to have you home sis," Takai smiled kindly at the smaller girl and she sighed deeply.

"This isn't necessary," she stated bluntly making the gang stare at the younger girl in question.

"What do you mean, of course it is- you have been gone for 4 years, we have all missed you, and you seem to be doing so well..." Kurama smiled brightly at the end stepping closer to his daughter, she grabbed her bag from its heap on the floor.

.... she doubted his words.

"Yes well - I suppose the shrink had the right idea - Hn," Hiei looked a bit shocked at the girl talking back to his friend... and using his trademark - interesting.

"Well... here let me show you where you can put your things," Anna nodded at this suggestion and followed her father up the stairs - she heard the room burst into noise once she disappeared from view.

this was going to be one VERY awkward visit.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama sighed as he observed the room around him. Anna was still upstairs in her room getting situated. Her new composted facade bothered Kurama because he could not read her.

it really bothered him.

That's when he noticed the room's silence, Kurama snapped out of his deep train of thought and turned to look in the direction that the rest of the room seemed to be intrigued with

Anna finished descending the stairs - she looked around the room emotionless.

Her hair was let down in waves and curls down to her mid back and she wore a very non-distinct light green tee shirt and dark jeans.

she had her mother's figure - which Ella was unfortunately not blessed with.

Yukina stepped toward the girl with a reassuring smile.

"You look very nice Anna -please come join us we would love to know what you have been up to," Anna looked down at the smaller woman and nodded - following her to a spot next to Hiei and Jace.

_'if only she knew' _ she thought to herself nothing Hiei look over at the girl in curiosity.

The room resumed its earlier conversations.

"So Anna how has your schooling been ? Are you excited to go back to public school tomorrow?" Rei asked getting a shrug from Anna.

"It's been sufficient - going to public school tomorrow should be... interesting," Anna stated getting a smirk from Jace

"Well I hope we can hold your interest tomorrow - since you're use to such five star accommodations and all," Rei glared at her son for being so insensitive.

"I see you haven't changed much Jace, still the same smart ass from middle school," Anna retorted getting a growl from the red-eyed boy.

"You forget Anna, I'm not the one that was sent off TO change," Anna frowned at this but smirked when she heard Rei scold her son harshly.

She never did get along with that boy - she was happy to know some things hadn't changed.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the room was intently listening to their conversation - awaiting Anna's response.

She stood and looked down at the Jace's sitting form.

"True - I guess it worked since I'm talking and all," Anna turned around now facing the door - forcing herself not to run.

"Well - I have PT in the morning I should go rest," and with that she was gone up the stairs leaving a bunch of questioning eyes behind her.

Mai looked up at her mother confused.

"Mom, what's PT?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Anna shut the bedroom behind her with a snap - it had been a very LONG day.

**knock knock**

and it seemed it wasn't over.

"May I come in," Anna heard her father ask

"Yes...." Kurama opened the door and shut it behind him once he got approval from the red haired girl. her back was facing him when he entered.

"I apologize for everyone's behavior... especially Jace he was out of line," Anna huffed at this and turned around an unreadable look upon her face.

"it's fine.... dad - I'd be curious too if some random girl showed up in greens expecting to be forgiven for something unforgivable," Kurama stepped back at this response.

"Anna.... what happened - it was not your fault - sometimes things just happen, I just wish... you could remember what you saw that night"

Anna looked at her father - it was obvious by the way he stood that he was still grieving over her mother.

she thought back to that night quickly and then shut her eyes clearing the images from her mind.

"Yea.... me too"

Kurama walked up to his daughter and embraced her.

Anna stood there, not knowing how to respond - it had been a long time since someone had shown her affection.

"I'm just glad you are well - and I hope you can stay with us," Kurama let her go and looked down at the girl. she nodded slightly

This was awkward.

"Alright well.... I better let you get some rest - I'm sure it has been a long day."

"Thank you," Anna stated getting a soft smile from her father, he exited her room and shut the door behind him.

_'oh dad.... if only I could tell you that I know your secret'_


End file.
